Alexandria Black
by Theta23
Summary: When Sirius' younger sister turns up on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place, she drops a bombshell which turns everyone's lives upside down. **ON HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

Sirius stood up from the armchair and went to open the door.

"That's probably Minerva." he said cheerfully. "You'll have to wait for your coffee, Harry, Ron."

"Its fine." said Harry, Ron nodding emphatically. Sirius opened the door.

"Minerva, how-" he began but stopped when he saw who it was. A woman, in her early twenties, was standing on the doorstep, with a rucksack on her back. She had short, messy black hair and stormy grey eyes identical to Sirius'. Sirius was stunned.

"A-Alex?" he managed to say.

"No, its Mother, back from the dead." replied the woman irritably, pushing past him into the house. "Of course it's me Sirius, who else would it be?" Sirius followed her in, staring at her in wonder.

"Never thought I'd see the day that my little sister Alexandria came back. Where have you been?"

"Places." she replied, leaving her rucksack by the door and walking straight into the living room. Sirius headed after her quickly, not wanting a confrontation.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Golden Trio and their top fangirl." sneered Alex. "Sirius, please tell me he isn't actually your godson."

"He is."

"Fuck." swore Alex, taking Sirius' seat.

"Anyway, where did you go Alex?"

"Remus sent me to one of his friends in Scandinavia. I went to Durmstrang. After that, I went backpacking in Africa. Then the war started, whilst I was in South Africa, and I helped out there. Eventually, I made my way back here. Oh, and Sirius, I need to tell you something. In _private_."

"Sure. Kitchen?"

"Yeah, whatever." Alex followed Sirius into the kitchen and leaned against a counter.

"Alright, so Sirius. It turns out that Lily and James Potter are alive. Oh, and so is Regulus."

**A/N: I know it was short. It is just an idea, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh-what?" asked Sirius, stunned for the second time in ten minutes. "How?" Alex held up a hand.

"Wait a minute." She pointed her wand at the door and it opened, sending Harry and Ron tumbling in. Alex arched an eyebrow at Sirius.

"You're _quite_ sure they are twenty-one?"

"Apparently." sighed Sirius. Harry scrambled to his feet, pointing his wand at Alexandria.

"Tell me what you know about my parents!" he cried. Alex sighed and sent three spells towards him, leaving him dangling in the air by his ankle and clutching his throat with his wand on the floor.

"_Accio_." muttered Alex, pointing her wand at Harry's. It sped towards her and she caught it effortlessly. She pointed her wand at Harry and Ron, and they sped out of the room, the door closing with a bang.

"_Defingo_." muttered Alex. "Sirius, what are the chances that they'd know the counter spell?"

"Hermione might, if she can figure out what the spell is."

"We'll risk it. Anyway, as I was saying, James, Lily and Reg are alive and well."

"Alex, how in the name of Merlin's pants is that possible?"

"Well..." said Alex "You know how Lily and Reg were awesome at disillusionment charms?"

"Yeah." said Sirius slowly.

"Well, Reg was killed by Death Eaters, not by Voldemort, so his charm was good enough to convince them he was dead, he then apparated to Northern Africa, turned into a nomad and trader. And Lily managed to cast a charm over her and James as well as some spell she won't tell me which meant that they appeared dead, but actually survived. They too apparated to Northern Africa and managed to fall in with Reg. I found them when I was backpacking, and Reg looks almost exactly like you now, it's scary."

"Where are they now? Can you bring them here?" said Sirius, eager to see his friends again. Alex sighed.

"I suppose you want to see your best friend again, and reunite the kid with his parents. I'm warning you now, Reg has been through a lot. Leave him alone." Her voice had lowered, to a steely, unforgiving tone.

"Yeah, sure. Now bring them here!" Alex disapparated and appeared again a few minutes later, with three people clutching onto her arm. One of them had short, black hair and stormy grey eyes. Another was tall and thin, with glasses and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back and the third had thick, dark red hair and almond-shaped green eyes.

"You all know each other, I'm not gonna bother introducing you." said Alex, looking bored. Lily and James instantly rushed forward to hug Sirius, whilst Regulus meandered over to his sister, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Well," commented Alex, watching the best friends reunite. "This is awkward."

"Talk about third wheels." agreed Regulus.

"We should get out of here, before the wonderful and all-powerful kids break through my spell, Granger's bright enough to figure it out. Want to go see what Sirius has done to our rooms?"

"Alright." The two wandered up the stairs, placing a bet on how long the door would hold.

"Ten minutes." said Regulus.

"Twenty," said Alex, shaking her head. "You think I didn't put a little extra something on it?" Suddenly they heard a scream from downstairs.

"Potter! Shut up!" yelled Alex. "Come on Reg, lets check our rooms." Regulus walked into his room and winced. It had obviously been used as a room for Ron and Harry. Things were everywhere, the walls were covered with Chudley Cannons posters and the poster of famous seekers had been ripped. He heard a shriek from the direction of Alex's room, and sauntered over, poking his head inside. Alex was frozen, her hand over her mouth.

"Its-its-its-PINK!" she yelled. Regulus chuckled. It was _very_ pink. The bedspread had been dyed pink, the walls repainted, the curtains changed, everything was pink.

"SIRIUS BLACK II, GET YOUR SORRY ARSE UP HERE NOW AND START MAKING EXCUSES!" screamed Alex. There was a _crack_ as Sirius apparated up.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't give me that." snarled Alex, whipping out her wand. Regulus followed her, glaring at Sirius. "_Locomotor Mortis_." he growled, locking Sirius' legs together.

"_Accio wand._" muttered Alex, catching Sirius' wand as it flew to her. "Now then, _dear_ brother. Answer my questions nicely and you won't get hurt. Why did you let Potter, Weasley and Granger in our rooms?"

"Because I thought you weren't coming back."

"_Incendio._" The spell was cast and released so quickly that there was just a flicker of flames on Sirius' hand, but Sirius felt the pain, just as Alex intended him to.

"Now then," said Regulus. "When I release you from this spell, you will go downstairs, round up the Golden Trio and Potter's girlfriend and you will _make_ them clear all their junk from our rooms and restore them to the way it was before."

"That means _no_ pink at all in my room." snarled Alex. "Clear?" Sirius nodded dumbly.

"Good." said Regulus, casting the counter-spell. There was a _crack_ as Sirius disapparated, and Alex winced slightly as she put her wand away. Regulus' sharp eyes caught this.

"What's wrong? Are the burns troubling you?" Alex let out a breath.

"Yeah."

"How long for?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Idiot." Regulus gently admonished. "You should've told me earlier. Come on, let me have a look at it." Regulus led his sister into his room and she sat down on the bed.

"Lift up your top, I need to have a look." Alex lifted her top up, revealing large patches of burns on her stomach. She hissed as Regulus touched one.

"Blasted Inferi." she muttered. Regulus held his wand over a particularly large patch, which was oozing pus, and muttered a spell.

"That should-" he was cut off by Sirius, James, Lily, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione bursting into the room, chattering loudly. They were silenced by the sight of Alex's stomach, before she pulled down her top quickly. James was the first one to speak.

"Alex, what are those burns?"

"What burns?" asked Alex innocently, swinging her legs up onto the bed. "I don't recall any burns, do you Reg?"

"Nope." he said, popping the p. "I know nothing of these burns."

"Guys, this is _not_ funny." said Sirius firmly. "What made those burns and why are they so bad?"

"Couldn't tell you if I wanted to big bro. Which, by the way, I don't." Sirius growled, his hands clenching into fists, but James held him back.

"Alex," said Lily beseechingly. "What happened to you?"

"Leave her alone." said Regulus wearily.

"No. You aren't the one with burns all across your stomach, you're perfectly fine but don't pretend Alex is too." snarled Sirius. Within an instant Regulus was on his feet, wand drawn.

"Say that again," he hissed. "I dare you."

"You're perfectly fine, but don't pretend Alex is too." said Sirius mockingly.

"That's enough." said Alex firmly, standing in between her brothers. "It's not worth it Reg."

"Why are you backing him up?" asked Sirius, outraged. Alex whirled around, sending a Bat-Bogey Hex at Sirius. When all the bats had cleared Alex glared at her eldest brother.

"Because, Sirius, he has more scars and burns than me, so don't talk about things that you know nothing of. Now fix our rooms." With that, Alex took Regulus' arm and disapparated, leaving the others to stare at each other.

"What just happened?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, son." replied James. "Sirius, what did you do?"

"I don't know!" protested Sirius. "I have no idea why they hate me!"

"Maybe it's because you've done more for Harry than you have for both of them put together." said Lily quietly.

"That's absurd!" said Sirius.

"Is it really? When you found out Harry was being abused, you cursed his family so badly they couldn't stand up for weeks. How many times did you stop your parents beating Alex or Regulus? You went straight to our house after Voldemort attacked us, leaving Alex to fend for herself. She's just lucky Remus found her." Sirius fell silent for a minute.

"So she's just jealous?" asked Harry.

"Yes!" answered Ginny. "She's just a selfish, jealous bitch!" Sirius whipped out his wand.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my sister like that. James, your son has bad taste in women." James ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, I know. Lily, this is your job to fix."

"Yes, but I'll need some help. Sirius, get Remus over here as quick as possible."

"Why Remus? Why not me or James?" whined Sirius. Lily sighed wearily.

"Because Remus is one of the most compassionate people I know."

"And we aren't?" asked James, outraged. Lily sighed, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"You are compassionate but in a different way to Remus. Besides, I doubt Regulus and Alex are particularly fond of either of you two right now, and they both like Remus."

"Good point." conceded Sirius. "I'll send a Patronus to Remus and then we'll start sorting out their rooms."

"Good boy!" said Lily.

"Hey!" said Sirius.

"Down, boy. Sit!" she said jokingly.

"I am not a dog!" said Sirius.

"Yes you are. Who's a good doggy?" answered Lily, talking to Sirius like he was a puppy.

"Stop it!" whined Sirius, to the great amusement of everybody there. Just then the doorbell rang. Puzzled, Sirius headed downstairs to open it, and found Severus Snape on the doorstep.

**A/N: This chapter took me ages. I know the end isn't too good, but this was the best point for me to end it. All reviews are greatly appreciated, even flamers.**


End file.
